Eternal Silence
by Xenter
Summary: Just a challenge. Read inside for more information. Might come back to complete it as a one shot, short story, full saga in the future if no one takes it up. No promises. NarutoxOphis - main pairing. Great Red Kurama, Transcending Naruto.


**Eternal Silence **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thought' – **Furball's Speeches **– _MemoryLane/Names – _(Thought Scenario)_ – **Important**_

This is a challenge. You should read the short chapter below for more information on what the story should be about. It is written in first person instead of what I usually do – third person. It's more or less the prologue. All my challenges are written in first person via the main character, but you don't need to when you take it up.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Eternal Silence]=<strong>

_Numerous droplets fell from the dark and cloudy sky, splashing against my tattered clothes as I felt the chilling dampness of the ragged fabric upon my skin. The accompanying bolt of thunders blinded me momentarily as I, not yet a man, stood tall and proud, facing my adversary, rival and friend – all three in one. Lifting up my right hand up, causing the shredded sleeves of the sage attire to fluster wildly in the wind, I examined the small circular symbol within the confine of my palm once more. The sigil of the sun – the light – that I was bestowed by the great sage still remained, but now stained in the crimson color by the small gashes about and around it._

_"Revolution? What revolution?" I muttered exhaustedly, dropping my hand and letting gravity to do the work for me. I did not understand him, even now. I thought I did, but I was wrong apparently. Through all the struggles and hardship each of us had endured and overcame, I thought he would let it go. "Can you please stop with the bullshit, Sasuke. Look around us, what's left to fight for?"_

_The raven-haired boy, around my age, that was the focused of my vision huffed and panted tiredly, from the opposite side of the massive hole that likely leading all the way to the planet's core. I only estimated its depth, but it was about that deep if I was to check. I blinked slowly as he wiped the blood off his face and coughed a little. The glowing astral entity that had enveloped him crumbled into pieces from the barrage of elemental empowered spherical technique I had unleashed moment ago. _

_"That… is something we can agree on, Naruto. There's nothing left – everyone's dead – so just give up already," he requested. I frowned at the suggestion and shook my head rapidly. It wasn't really my answer, but rather for me to clear the streaming blood from obstructing my vision._

_"Even if you win, what's the use? Everyone's gone. We kept on fighting even though no one called our names anymore," I asked with guilt, but he simply smirked at me. It was a trademark of his as I had always remembered, years ago._

_"Did you forget? My goal has never changed. What was lost can be found again. What was destroyed can be recreated again. Villages run free and employed darkness, creating suffering. Do you not remember how they treated you? I desire to change that; to reform the entire world," he said dryly._

_"You means so you could craft it to your liking?" I asked._

_"Of course, I will remove all the evils that plagued my world, cause my suffering, our suffering, no more will that happen," he called out and spread out his left hand to show the black moon at me. "That yang power you have, combined with my yin power, allow the usage of Yin-Yang Release: the creation of all things. Hagoromo should not have entrusted this power to the both of us. It's pointless of me to ask you to join since I already know the answer, so there's only one solution to this problem. Just hand it over and you can see your parents again."_

_Parents, I thought. It seemed to pull my heartstring. My mother and father, whom I barely met, were in the pure world. Yes, I missed them already and wanted to see them again. I looked at my hand to see the sun symbol again before making up my mind. They would not be proud of me if I were to hand this power over like that. "How is that different from living under Kaguya or infinite tsukuyomi? Living in constant fear? What kind of world is that? Where you decide who live and who die?"_

_"Hnn, you're always like this, seeing the good in everybody and anybody even when there is none," Sasuke acknowledged as his chakra became more potent. I could feel it intoxicating the air, and thus my already weary body reacted. We were going to continue our battle to the bitter end. I just knew it._

"Let us decide which should exist. Yours or mine?" I recited the agreement as I watched the full moon above, hovering in the darkness. The stars were not clearly visible, most likely due to the artificial light from the well-developed city below. I took a few minutes in silence, memorizing the constellations upon the heaven once more before I lowered my head to view the wonder that I had missed.

"Back here again," I mumbled sadly. That fight, the first of many, numerous of lifetimes ago it seemed, was still vivid in my memory. I had won against Sasuke then, and thus acquired the Yin power from the last descendant of Uchiha and awakened the fabled rinnegan. Using the life I had, my world was created; a free world as I imagined it. It was supposed to end right there and then, but Sasuke did not truly die. His will remained and manifested itself as an astral shadowy entity with three tomoes in its eyes. With its creation, the raven-haired always revived to enact his so called revolution once more.

Understanding that, I'd vowed that I would stop Sasuke no matter what, thus began his and my – our –eternal struggle for the continued existence of this world and its accompanying dimensions. We were rivals in life, and even after our era and our deaths, we were still rivals, but now with much more at stake. I knew that if I failed in my promise, a new world would be born from the ashes of this one. For every thousand years, I had upheld that oath and fought him like clockwork. Each time, I would defeat Sasuke, while Kurama, my longtime companion, would destroyed the accursed entity before I went to sleep again, only to be wakened up by the reoccurring nightmare.

"How many battle have we fought, I can't seem to remember. If that's the case, then it must have been too many already. Why can't you just let it go? Our world, the shinobi's world is long gone," I asked the howling wind. I did not wish to fight anymore. The last battle had caused a great flood, killing most of the world's population even though I emerged victorious. It was then that I realized, regardless which of us became the victor, our clashes would bring forth the end of the world; the apocalypse.

Heavily wounded then, a powerful being called God proposed an idea with me to seal away the entity that was commonly known as the Trihexa due to the three tomoes it had appearing like sixes. In my haste and foolishness, I agreed to the proposal, helping the man sealing away the shadowy beast with the last of my power before I sleep. I had hoped it would prevent Sasuke from reincarnating and allowed the world to break the cycle of destruction and developed past what it would have without us.

I only realized my mistake as I was forced to awaken from my dreamless sleep once more. Several thousand years had gone by and the world was fully populated, but I could feel the shadowy entity's growing power even it was still locked away with numerous seals. It had long surpassed what it would have in normal level of powers.

"Why must we continue to fight? Why can't you let it go and let me rest once and for all?" I questioned desperately as the airspace behind me crackled. I did not pay attention to dimensional rift that was forming. It was not more important than my current situation. I fear I might not have the power to kill the demon once more, and thus, the glimmering city below would cease to be along with everyone and everything else.

"**I see you have returned. It has been a long time, Naruto, and I was starting to get bored of these pointless days,**" the familiar and friendly voice greeted, alerting me to its owner. My lip twitched, forming a smile before I turned around. The longtime friend had changed over the eons, but not to my surprise.

"Ah furball, you're still around after all these times," I greeted the most feared creature. "I see you have a new look. It's kind of cool. What do they call you now?"

"**Kek, it's nothing really. Because I'm great and red, they called me the Great Red,**" the western dragon gloated with a smirk I believed, showing it full set of razor sharp teeth. The uniform pseudo swords aligned within the massive jaw would bring forth dread to anyone that saw it. I, however, simply stared at them with half a mind. "**So if you're here then that idiot Uchiha has finally been revived again? I sense another battle brewing.** **Oh, how I missed it. Everyone's so weak after you and he did not return when a thousand year has gone by. Several more after and I thought you two would never return."**

"I had hoped that we would not interfere with this place anymore. I wish I could continue to sleep until everything is gone, and even after that. You can feel it can't you?"

**"Yes, it's potent, but since Trihexa is still sealed, I believe he would try to unseal it first before engaging us in battle,**" Kurama speculated from beyond the small rift in front of me. "**I have hidden the location of the markers so we have some times to prepare. True, that it has grown in power, but I have been busy as well in case you ever returned. Together, we shall put it in its place once more! Just like old times, huh, partner?**"

I could not help but pursed my lips before nodding my head lightly. "Yes, like old times, then maybe, I can finally sleep and free from this cycle?"

"**That's only possible if we permanent kill Trihexa, but it won't die as long as Sasuke still desired to bring forth his revolution,**" Kurama pointed out, seemingly dismissing my hint about breaking my vow and finally entered the pure world. "**You have tried to change his mind many times in the past, but that idiot is stubborn.**"

I exhaled deeply as my posture relaxed. "Can't kill it, and sealing it away doesn't work. And if we were to fight full out like last time around, everything will be destroyed again. It will take a long time to rebuild to this stage again."

"**Hmmm, I thought about that after you were gone,**" Kurama said with a grin, or something. It was difficult to tell what expression it had on. "**I've found a good place between dimensions that could be used for your battle without any concern like collateral damage.**"

"You have?" I asked, arching my brow skeptically. "Why do I even ask? Just show me."

"**I already did. Where do you think I reside? Just walk through the rift and see this place for yourself,**" Kurama invited.

"Nothingness with garbage," I called out while floating in the endless void just above the western dragon with a horn on its snout. I didn't even know which direction was up as my weightless body drifted from side to side while rotating. I'd just lied. The place wasn't exactly an empty place as there were house size junks floating around. They were far apart from each other from what I could see.

"**In here, you are free to go all out without worry about everyone else,**" Kurama pointed out while I pushed a large boulder out the way. "**And sorry about the mess; I was bored so I create stuff and destroy for fun.**"

That was typical of the fox's personality. Was it still a fox anymore? Maybe Kurama was using some kind of perfect henge? I didn't bother to find out since it didn't matter either way.

"That's fine," I dismissed the worry as black streams came out of my body and swirled into the ball within the confine of my hand. Several large points emerged out of it and began spinning around like orbiting satellites. I let it sailed forward, targeting a destroyed marble pillar in the far distance. It crashed into the pillar, vaporizing it before expanding outward and growing in size. Like an exploding supernova, it obliterated everything it touched as it grew into an enormous sphere.

"**What is that? A new technique?**"

"Yeah, Godoudama Rasenshuriken. It should be able to destroy everything its touches with little difficulty," I answered before outstretching my hand as another, but different, sphere formed. The dark supernova before me finally exploded, spraying out hundreds of thousands of black needles that pierced through everything. They crashed against a blackened shield I erected as I sighed at the destructive power. "Still isn't strong enough. Maybe I should add senjutsu as well?"

"**Why didn't you warn me?**" Kurama roared angrily as there were holes all over his body from the rather surprised attack. The shield I'd created was only big enough for me so the great dragon took the full brunt of the assault.

"Ah, sorry about that," I apologized with a weary sigh. It was strong enough to harm Kurama so I should have been proud, but harming and killing were two different things. If it couldn't kill Trihexa in a single blast then it was pointless. We, Sasuke and me, had reached a point where their fight was all about who could give out the most damage in the shortest time possible due to our immortality.

"**Just warn me if you do something like that again,**" Kurama growled as the numerous fatal wound healed instantly. "**It has been a while since someone can hurt me. I was shocked to feel pain again, and that attack is impressive. But like me, Trihexa can regenerate instantly so you have to destroy its body completely to kill it with one strike.**"

He had said what was bothering me. "I know, scaled lizard," I commented while floating there, now somewhat freed of debris. I closed my eyes slowly like was falling asleep in order to clear my mind. I wanted to think of way to improve the attack. Silence, I desired at the moment.

"**Scaled lizard?**" Kurama chuckled. "**I'm just reminding you about it, that's all. Hey! Are you sleeping?**"

"Kurama, didn't you say it was empty?" I asked softly, but didn't feel his presence nearby. I opened one eye to examine the immediate surroundings. It was hard to miss a dragon that exceeded hundred meters in length even if I was somewhat snoozing away. I simply gave a shrug and closed my eyes fully again. I could always leave this place since dimensional shifting was child play.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" I asked several minutes later since the girl in black one-piece did not speak up. She simply floated there, watching me with interest. It felt strange and awkward. I didn't know that she came due to the power I had released just moment ago. The disturbance it created must have washed throughout space, and thus, she came to investigate.

"Silence, why can't I have it?" She asked with an almost monotonic voice.

What did she just said? I pondered what this strange girl was talking about, but decided to play the strange game nonetheless. At least until Kurama returned. "Silence huh. If you want it then take it for yourself. There are plenty to go around."

"I cannot, this place is no longer mine," she answered and pointed at me. "Nor it is yours."

That was the first time I met the Dragon God, Ophis. What a strange girl she was. Once Kurama made an appearance, she vanished without saying goodbye or even introducing herself. Even so, she left me with a strange feeling. Perhaps it was because we both desired silence; an eternal silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge:<strong>

NarutoxOphis – main pairing. You can have harem or whatever, no restriction on that. Sasuke must lose his memory at the moment due to his will (Trihexa) being sealed away, but still have all his powers, including the Sharin Rinnegan. He just has no clue who he is and what he is. He can be taken in by any faction you wish. He will eventually change his mind and forget about the whole revolution bullshit. PM me if you take it up. **_Also, happy new year! I'm watching the awesome fireworks! _**I might come back to finish this off as a one-shot. Maybe…


End file.
